


Regret Message

by niigaki



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you've got until it's gone. Pepatah klise. Tapi siapa yang tak pernah mengucapkannya? I love him. Sayangnya, seperti kata-kata klise lainnya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dia tak lagi milikku.<br/>//Spoiler for S8. drabble. Lexie's monologue. Lexie needs moar love ;/////; <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret Message

**Author's Note:**

> Grey's Anatomy © Shonda Rhimes  
> I am not, in any way, take any profit from the story.

**  
**

* * *

_You don't know what you've got until it's gone._

Pepatah klise. Tapi siapa yang tak pernah mengucapkannya? Barangkali untuk menasehati seorang kawan yang baru saja menyesali sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu, yang dahulu nampak begitu sepele namun kini berakibat begitu menyesakkan dada. Atau mungkin untuk mengasihani diri sendiri, yang pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa hasil dari perbuatan di masa lalu tak lagi dapat diperbaiki karena terlalu terlambat.

Tak pernah ada yang mengatakan kalimat klise itu untukku, kecuali diriku sendiri.

Yang sayangnya, terlambat.

Itulah gunanya pepatah, bukan? Untuk menyesal saat segalanya telah terlambat.

_I do love him that freaking much it hurts seeing him being with somebody else._

Maksudku, aku tak begitu masalah melihatnya menggoda gadis lain, mengingat sifat dasarnya yang khas. Aku sudah terbiasa mengabaikan kelakuannya yang dengan mudah mempermainkan wanita di sekelilingnya. Namun rasanya berbeda mendapati dirinya memperlakukan seorang wanita khusus seperti dia yang pernah dilakukannya padaku. Hubungannya kali ini lebih serius daripada apa yang pernah kulihat selama ini.

Komitmen itu, tak kusangka dia akan menjalaninya dengan orang selain diriku.

_I'm fine, I thought. I have Avery—_ had _, actually._

Hingga dia menyadarkanku bahwa dalam lubuk hati yang paling dalam, aku masih—dan akan selalu—memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap seorang yang dulu sempat menjadi bagian dalam hidupku, ketika akupun menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan dirinya rasanya menyakitkan. Menyaksikan ia menjauh dan tak lagi dapat kuraih, jauh lebih perih. Seperti luka yang masih bernanah disiram oleh alkohol.

_It would be better if I could just rip my heart out with my own hands to stop it from hurting._

Akan tetapi, walaupun menyiksa, alkohol membersihkan luka itu dari berbagai kotoran yang menyelimuti, sebelum luka itu dapat dijahit, diberi obat, diperban, dan dibiarkan hingga waktu menyembuhkannya—mungkin mencipta bekas buruk rupa yang nampak jelas di tempat luka tersebut berada semula. Kau tak akan dapat berharap luka sembuh sepenuhnya tanpa meninggalkan guratan yang akan selalu mengingatkanmu akan sakitnya.

Menatap bekas lukaku di hatiku, aku mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya kuinginkan— _kubutuhkan_ —selama ini.

Mark Sloan.

" _I love you. Oh God... Oh, my God, that just came flying out of my face. I love you. I just... I did it again. I love you. I do. I just, I love you. And I have been trying not to say it. I have been trying so hard to just mash it down and ignore it and not say it._ "

Kau tak tahu apa yang kau miliki sampai kau kehilangannya. Klise, namun fakta. Seperti kata-kata klise lainnya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Dia tak lagi milikku.

" _And I love you. I love you all the time. Every minute of every day. I love you. God, that feels good to just say that. I feel so much better. I love you._ "

**I love _him_.**

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> kata-kata Lexie diambil dari S8E22. /i know shonda rhimes hates me, but let me drown with this ship even just only in drabble. anda nggak salah. drabble ini memang plotless, cuma pelampiasan seorang shipper yang butthurt karena finale S8 doang kok :"T


End file.
